Lose Control
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Two years ago: Nathan, Brooke and Mike made a tape...now: Nathan and his new lover lose control and give in to the Lust. Nathan’s lover suffers massively when Peyton haunts him and forces him to attempt to take his life…Can Nathan help keep Mike alive
1. Revelation

He was in the twelfth grade and already looked as if he was a third year college student…He was only eighteen and yet he already had a goatee and looks like a beard with a two day growth…

He then looked at the ceiling to see the time display

_04:54_

He walked out of his bedroom as he went up to his office…he had the beams reinforced with steel pipes as a precaution…

He moved the mouse and then saw his desktop come up…He then printed out a copy of his cars and VIN numbers.

Then as it was printing he went downstairs

And looked at his five rides

_2007 Acura TSX in Black with Lightning, Thunder and Electrical streaks in white Manual transmission Rigged for Street racing_

_1967 Impala four door in black Automatic transmission_

_1964 Ford Mustang Convertible in Cherry apple red Automatic Transmission_

_2001 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 8 custom paint job…Manual transmission Rigged for street racing_

_1999 Toyota Supra in Crimson Red with Decals._

_Manual Transmission Rigged for street racing_

Then he looked at his Two Bikes that he recently bought

One was a 2007 _Suzuki Hayabusa in Crimson _and the other was a _Kawasaki__ Ninja in White._

He then just also got a Black Boulevard bike from Suzuki

Two years ago He and Nathan slept with Brooke while all three were extremely drunk and yet he was able to hold his liquor

All three forgot about it

Two years later

_Ravens won the State Championship_

_Threw a party before prom and…_

Nathan and I were getting good and smashed as we were seeing everyone was enjoying themselves

We were then watching a tape of Nathan scoring in Basketball then Peyton and Luke rush out as they see Nathan topless with a Drunk Brooke

Then they hear a Cali voice and see me walking in with my shirt open

"Wow…you mind me joining in?" I asked as Nathan and Brooke looked at me

"Why not? You sure you can handle me?" Brooke stated on tape

Nathan got up and moved the Camera as he and Brooke saw me taking off my pants and seeing that I went Commando and out sprang my cock as Brooke's eyes went wide

"Holy shit!!" She and Nathan replied as he nearly dropped the camcorder

She moved closer to it

"It looks like a fucking arm." Nathan replied as I looked at him with a grin

"IT's name is _Crimson Sunrise_." I replied

"I see why you name it that." Nathan chuckled

"You got any condoms to fit a 12¾" inch cock?" I asked

He nearly dropped it again then Brooke measured it as she exhaled "He's telling the truth!!"

Nathan put the camera back onto the tripod as he then said "Nah…closest I got is Magnum size."

"I told Trojan and the other condom companies to make it bigger." I muttered on tape then I took off my shirt as I was lightly hairy, had a jock form and looked like a third year College student then my balls were big as They watched Nathan Brooke and I have a threesome and Brooke, Nathan, and I were so regretting leaving that tape in existence as they heard me moan out

"Nate…you better remember to destroy the tape afterwards."

"Don't worry (Moans) I will!!" he moaned out

It then kept going showing us then about an hour into it Nathan moaned as he pulled out and came on my cock and balls while I was thrusting inside Brooke then he collapsed onto the bed and looked at me

"I can't believe that you can still go strong."

"Ahh I can last for three hours…reason why my ex girl broke up with me… "I need to walk!!! I need to walk!!! I got school!! My parents would know!!" I stated

Then Brooke smiled at me

"Hold on cowboy." She replied as I looked at her and brushed my hair back

"I have a very hot and sexy Idea." Brooke replied

"Really?" I asked

"Nathan you up for it?"

"Give me a few minutes." Nathan gasped out

I leaned closer to Brooke as she whispered and the camera showed me grinning and my eyes then getting wider and my jaw dropping as I looked at her

"And I thought my mind was dirty." I stated as she smiled then I looked at Nathan

"She wants us to…" then the screen went blue as the tape stopped


	2. Aftermath

Nathan, Brooke and I SO remembered what happened as Lucas and Peyton watched it along with a hurt Haley

Peyton walked up to Brooke

"Peyton (Unable to find the words)" Brooke stated then Peyton gives her one hell of a fierce right Jab

"SHIT!!" I replied as Peyton glared at me

"What did she want you and Nathan to do on the tape?" Peyton asked

"I can't think back that far…and neither can Nathan." I replied as I grabbed him and yanked him outside

He got the hint I was creating an exit for us

We were walking outside

"Jesus H. Christ!!" Nathan stated as I nodded "I know…just don't stop walking away." I replied

"So you do remember what happened?" Nathan asked as we got to my truck and gotten in

"You were my first time with a guy Nathan…and even though we were both drunk…it was fucking incredible!!" I stated

"Yeah… (Nathan nods then smiled) it was intense…how did you learn how to do those things?" he asked as I grinned "I'm Bisexual man…I just decided to put what I have been studying and practicing to use." I replied as I started it up

"Want me to drop you at home?" I asked

"Yeah…after we get a med kit for any injuries I may get from her." Nathan replied as I nodded

"You know the codes to get into my place." I replied as he nodded

When I got home I fell onto the couch as I couldn't believe it

I groaned as I couldn't believe that Nathan forgot to erase that tape!! But as I was remembering everything about that night…how gentle, passionate, and intense Nathan was I was still craving him

Come the next morning

Nathan was SO in the dog house

And when Haley said she was Hormonal Nathan blurted out

"You're always Hormonal…every time I turn around I do something or say something and you get all hormonal…When you had your time of the month it would be for just that day and I'd give it three days after it happened for you to mellow out (Haley was getting pissed as Nathan's mom walked in) but this…I slipped up…this is just one long nine month version of you getting PMS and having that time of the month in the extended version."

Then Nathan remembered him saying that as he saw Haley grab a bottle as his eyes went wide then he quickly ducked as she threw it shattering it then he managed to get out of there while still hearing bottles being broken…

When he was close to the front door he had the instinct to flip and he did just as his feet missed a bottle then he landed and bolted for the door as he got out, got to his ride then he started it up and drove off

When he got to Brooke's place he saw me there on my bike as we walked up

I saw the black eye as I winced

"You okay?" I asked

Brooke tilted her head "Haley's pissed at me, Peyton slugged me badly..." She started

"Look Rachel came to me and told me what happened with the test." I replied

"Wha…she told you?" Brooke asked

"That you stole the calculus test, cost Haley her job and had to join Clean Teen just to make your Alibi stick: yes." I replied

Brooke groaned at that

"When Rachel told me that I was stunned…then I realized that Rachel doesn't need to cheat at all…" I replied

"You can't tell Turner!!" Brooke replied

"Rachel getting expelled is not something I can live with… (to Nathan) Meet me at your brother's place later on…We need to talk about "Charlotte" I replied as he nodded

Brooke frowned as they heard my bike start up and ride off

"Yeah that… What was that about?" Brooke asked

"CK and I…we were in Charlotte twice…first time was that weekend after the party the second time was when Lucas and I went to get tested for HCM."

"You two slept with someone there."

"Different people during those times." Nathan replied


	3. Possible list

_Tree Hill High_

When I got there I walked in and I saw Turner

"Listen up I'm only going to say this once…Rachel's taking it for a friend…her friend didn't understand the calculus review…she was swamped and Rachel tried to tutor her but it wasn't working."

"You mean that Rachel didn't cheat on the test?"

"Rachel doesn't need to…Brooke stole the test paper but never got a chance to use it because Rachel beat her to taking the rap for it…so if you want to keep your job you are going to let Brooke take that test again and Give Haley her job back after I explain it to her." I replied as I walked out

When I got to Nathan's place I went in and found Haley there and found her there

"Two things…I got you your job back at the tutoring center and two: it comes with a condition." I replied

Haley looked up

"What's the condition?"

"You help Brooke at least pass that calculus test that she is going to retake."

Haley stood up

"You and her had a threesome with my husband!! Why should I help her out?" Haley stated

"That's the condition of getting your job back…you help Brooke at least pass it…" I replied as I started to walk

out

"You said "Charlotte" on the tape twice." Haley stated as I stopped and tilted my head

"You don't need to know." I replied as I put on my helmet and walked out

"Damn it Chase!! I'm Pregnant!! I demand to know!!" Haley yelled

I said nothing as I walked out

Later on Nathan and I were in front of his dad

"Dan…Nate and I screwed up…two years ago…we had a threesome with Brooke Davis, made a tape…we were insanely drunk and barely remembered it…now Haley wants a list of everyone Nathan slept with." I replied

Dan winced at that "Ouch."

Nathan looked at me "She wants one from you too."

I looked at him

"I never dated her!! Or slept with her!"

"I'm not writing that list Nathan…I can't remember every single woman I fucked for three hours each time…they were flings!" I stated

"I'll write the list." Nathan replied as Haley went hormonal AGAIN

"It's not what I want…I wanted you NOT to be able to write the list…Chase writing his too?"

"He basically said "No way in hell." Nathan replied


	4. Talking to Lucas

Nathan and I walked into Luke's place as he let us in then I closed the door

"You're the latest stop on the Nathan Scott Apology Tour." Nathan replied as Luke tossed us water bottles

"I thought that tour was sold out." Luke stated

"You pissed about the tape?" Nathan asked

"No actually I'm pretty relieved to know that you and Mike didn't do it with Peyton." Luke replied as he froze and thought about it

"Could it have been either of you and Peyton?" Luke asked us

"If it makes you feel any better…Haley destroyed every tape in the house." Nathan stated

"And Brooke was the last girl I slept with." I replied

Nathan looked at me

"Why Charlotte?" Nathan asked

"Luke what you don't know was that when Nathan and I were drunk we were open to new possibilities…Brooke was the same way when she was drunk…To this date…she's the only one who knows that Nathan and I slept with each other in front of her…I'm glad that the tape ran out otherwise Haley would be REALLY pissed with Nathan and with myself…we met again in Charlotte and did it there in the motel room where you and Nathan went for your HCM test…" I replied

Luke pointed at me

"You had sex with my brother?" he asked as I nodded

"Yeah…and with you as well." I replied softly

Lucas frowned

"It was an hour after Nathan passed out and you woke up to see what was going on then you saw I had finished shooting my load inside Nathan and you said "ahh just fuck me" I replied

"And you took that for an invitation to take my virginity!?"

"Again I was drunk at the time Luke…I didn't come here for a fight…I came to find out if we're still golden…the last thing I want is you pissed off at me." I replied

He brushed it off as he said "I knew that Nathan was an ass back then and that you would sleep with anything with boobs and a pussy." Luke stated

I tilted my head as he saw I was trying to ask the question

"It was beyond incredible and beyond words Michael." Lucas replied as I grinned

"About the beyond words…I need to crash with you for a while." Nathan replied

"You didn't tell Haley exactly this: You're always Hormonal…every time I turn around I do something or say something and you get all hormonal…When you had your time of the month it would be for just that day and I'd give it three days after it happened for you to mellow out but this…I slipped up…this is just one long nine month version of you getting PMS and having that time of the month in the extended version and I can not wait till the baby comes and you're over being pregnant." I stated

"Everything…before…the… "I can not wait" part." Nathan sighed

Lucas groaned as did I

"You're lucky she destroyed the tape…if she was thinking correctly she could have divorced your ass on the spot." I replied

Then I looked at Luke

"Don't tell me that Dan is actually thinking about taking Karen to the Prom?" I stated as he nodded

"Yeah…what gave it away?" he asked

"The worry and concern on your face." I replied as he sighed

"I've known Dan as long as you have…Six months ago if you asked us I would have said "Oh mother fucking HELL NO" but now…I'm not so sure…but what I can tell you…trust your mom…she's pretty cool…she knows how Dan can be…she'll be watching out for his usual signs." I replied as he nodded

Later on…


	5. Drunk Nathan horny Mike

Later on…

Nathan and I were dressed for Prom

"I think she's going to divorce you." I replied

"What makes you say that?" Nathan asked

I opened the door to see a lawyer there with a blue paper there

I took it and nodded "What I thought."

"What?" Nathan asked

"I'll tell you later on." I replied

Nathan pulled me to look at him

"Petition for Divorce hearing." I replied as I showed it to him and he sighed heavily while I closed the door

"Yeah." I replied

He sat down on the couch as I got up and walked to the bar

I soon heard his voice behind me

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked

"I recognized the lawyer…that told me what I needed to know." I replied as I pulled out a bottle of JW Scotch gold label and grabbed a glass as I opened it then I poured him a full glass as he grabbed it and drank from it

"Ah man…" he replied as we were standing up and leaning against the bar…we were sharing the glass between us…soon half of the bottle as we were then pawing at each other and tongue kissing as well while I was stumbling and leading Nathan to my room

When we got there I got him on the bed as we were topless then I sat up and turned on the camcorder…then after I finished putting in a blank disc and writing the name on it

"You sure you want to do this again?" Nathan asked as I smirked while adjusting it

"It's not as if Haley knows the codes to get into my place…besides I never host any parties here at my place…less chance of anyone finding out something they're not supposed to." I replied

I was licking and sucking on Nathan's body while I moved him so the camera caught me licking on his nipple ring as he groaned out "Be careful."

"I am." I whispered then I started to feel him up as he groaned and arched back then I undid his pants and slid them down as well as his boxers as I saw his hairy nine inch thick cock as I started to blow him very fucking good as Nathan was moaning out like crazy… Nathan was groaning, and convulsing as he was thrusting his hips up as I kept taking his cock to his pubes…then he groaned out a guttural groan at that

I continued to toy with Nathan's cock then I pulled back to lick his nipples and then I moved his arm as I inhaled and sucked on his armpit while he groaned out "Yeah baby…Haley couldn't hold a candle or come close to how amazing and incredible you are!!"

I smiled at that then I continued to deep throat him as he moaned and was groaning then I pulled back to play with his balls as he was convulsing fiercely

"I'm doing this to get you ready…" I replied as he looked at me

"Yeah…I want you inside me this time cowboy…and I'll teach you what I know in how to go the distance."

Nathan grinned at that as he then shoved me back onto his cock as I groaned and barely gagged at it then I really tortured him as he was moaning and groaning

Seven minutes into this plus…forgotten time getting drunk

Our cells were ringing as Nathan groaned out "Someone's calling us…"

I looked up and flashed a wolf smile

"It's why it's called "Voicemail" in the first place…we can retrieve it later…same thing for my home phone." I replied then I pulled him into a passionate tongue kiss as he pulled down my pants and slid down my boxers and then he started to do the same things to me as I was teaching him

Then Nathan pulled me more from the Camera's vision as he started to eat me out and I groaned and convulsed at it then when he was ready…I felt he was finger fucking me as I groaned and convulsed

"Come on stop teasing me here!!" I moaned out as he grinned then he grabbed a condom and then lubed me up on tape then the condom after he put it on

"I can't wait till you help me get past an hour in the sack." Nathan replied as I grinned then he saw the camera move over to a better angle

"Telekinesis my friend." I replied as the camera caught him entering me and thrusting slowly then it went to hard fast pounding as we were both moaning and groaning and it moved to show Nathan's balls slapping my ass as I groaned and was so moaning out Nathan's name…we were both completely drunk and wasted but he was so passionate and intense as he kept slamming me good

"Yeah Nate…Slam it home…show me why you loved me since Charlotte!! Show me why Haley can't turn you on like I can!!" I stated then he pulled out and got me onto all fours as he entered me again and slammed it home as we were groaning and moaning while his balls were slapping against my ass and my hair was down over my face as I groaned and moaned in pleasure then we heard our cells ring again as I sighed and just let it go

The camera continued to record Nathan and I making love to each other as I was on all fours then he pulled out fifty minutes later for me to ride him in front of the camera and I was slowly riding him as I groaned out "Oh yeah…"

"Holy fuck…I'm glad you and I went at it while she was on tour with that fuck Chris Keller!!" Nathan moaned out as I grinned

"You were loving it even then as we did it everywhere in your old place." I moaned out while Nathan was thrusting inside of me hard and fast as I was so enjoying it and so loving it…it was soon an hour as Nathan was close and he felt me hold it

"Go all out cowboy." I replied as he grinned and Nathan went to town in fucking my ass good then he spanked me as I moaned out

"Ohh Baby…"

Nathan moaned out "Who's your daddy?"

"Fuck the daddy part Oh man!!" I moaned out

Then I was on my back as Nathan was continuing to pound my ass as I was so groaning and enjoying it

And boy the orgasms Nathan had were fierce, intense, and close to back breaking as I wrapped my legs and arms around his body then he continued as we were moaning, groaning, and yelling with every orgasm and convulsion

I knew we were both wanting Lucas to be here…

"You miss him?" I asked as Nathan grinned knowing who I was talking about

"Hell yes! His ass was sweet then and still sweet now."

"Where did you do him at?" I asked

"Table at Riverside court." Nathan moaned

"Where was I?" I groaned out

"California at the time." Nathan moaned out

"Damn…you didn't tape that did you?" I asked in a moan as I shot my precum loads

Nathan smirked "You always shoot bigger loads with me." I moaned out as Nathan grinned We kept going till the disc was full and before it was it caught Nathan and I shooting massive loads on each other…his loads on my body mine on his then we both blacked out as we heard our cells ring again then we said "I love you."

"I've always loved you…never Haley." Nathan moaned out before he blacked out right along with me then the DVD was done as it was being burned onto the disc


	6. Answer the damn Cell

-----------------

Derrick was at Peyton's house in his Prom tux as he grabbed her then closed the door he ended the call then turned the cell off as he put her over his shoulder then went upstairs.

When he got to her room he knew that Lucas would be delayed due to the traffic jam he created to buy him enough time to pay Peyton back then leave her there

Peyton was coming around when she felt something not right then she looked up to see Derrick on top of her and her naked as she tried to scream and Derrick tilted his head as she looked to see a bottle and a syringe

"You can't scream...I found a way to use a chemical to keep anyone from screaming...it'll last long enough." Derrick grunted out as Peyton's tears were flowing fiercely.

She was praying to god to get her help, Derrick was enjoying himself and that hour he had as he raped her twice then he left her a present of her having internal bleeding. Derrick was wiping off the blood from his pubes and cock with a rag then he put it into a bag

"I've watched enough episodes of SVU to know what not to leave behind...I douched you with bleach to cover my cum and destroy it so it's useless." Derrick then leaned down and softly kissed Peyton as she was still crying then he pressed hard in a spot

He felt the ribs on top of her heart crack he then stood up and left her tied up as he set up a camcorder and made a brief message "Your voice'll be back in five minutes...I love you Peyton." Derrick replied as he left

She heard the door closed as she was still sobbing uncontrollably

--------------

Lucas had finally gotten through the traffic jam and when he got to Peyton's house he went inside and up to her room

His eyes went wide as he yelled out "OH GOD!!"

Luke saw Peyton Mouthing out "Derrick raped m

First thing Lucas did was untie Peyton then he saw the camcorder there as he pressed play and saw Derrick on screen grinning

"Hey Lucas… I wanted you to know it was me who made love to my special girl…I told her before…she's mine and you're never going to find me now…live with the reminder that you couldn't save her in time…and know that I felt how wet and good she was around my cock…(Lucas was in tears as he was listening to this) When you see Mike…tell him his ass was hot and tight as well" then Derrick laughed as he stood up then the tape stopped

Lucas then whipped out his cell, called 911 told them what happened and he was trying to keep Peyton calm which was impossible

He heard her say "Derrick…used something to numb my voice…Tell Brooke…I'm sorry."

"No…no… (With tears still in his eyes) you have nothing to be sorry for." Lucas whispered as he was so losing it

Peyton was now crying as she said "I wanted to have you make love to me after Prom…and I was really harsh to Brooke."

Lucas heard the door being broken in

"UP HERE!!" he screamed out

The paramedics got her and as they lifted her up one of the medics felt something as he moved his hand and saw the glove was pure red then they saw the blood on the bed as Lucas was SO hysterical and trying to remain calm at this

"Oh god!! NO NO!!!" Lucas yelled as he heard them say "We got internal bleeding on the Rape vic…scoop and run."

Lucas went with them and his first call was to Brooke

-------------  
Brooke was at the dance with Mouth when her cell went off and she answered it

"Hey Lucas…" She replied smiling then she frowned and sat down

Mouth, Haley, Deb, Dan and Karen saw the blood drain from her face

"Are you sure it was him!?" Brooke asked now shedding tears

She then covered her mouth as Karen grabbed it

"Lucas…(Karen hears the EMTs in the background "We got a 19 year old Caucasian female raped and has critical Internal bleeding…we scooped and ran with her and the guy who found her…we're coming into Tree Hill General Insanely hot") How's Peyton?" Karen asked then she soon hung up

"What?" Mouth asked

"Derrick…the stalker one…struck again…He raped Peyton and gave her internal bleeding as a going away present then he left a video taped message as a going away present…It doesn't look good for Peyton." Karen replied as they bolted for the door

----------

Lucas was calling our cells constantly even had the operator use an emergency call to get through…he called my house and got my voicemail then my cell and it went to voicemail after four rings same with Nathan…He was hysterical as he leaned against the wall and slid down

Two cops came in and saw Lucas as he recognized Detective Wilcox

"You saw him?" He asked

"No…He left a message on a camcorder in Peyton's room…Plus Peyton told me he did it…" Lucas was still crying trying to get a hold of himself.

"Can we talk to her?"

Lucas fiercely shook his head no

"They don't want anyone else in trauma room one…they can't bring her up to the OR so they're operating on her down here…"

The doc walked out

"Lucas…we really need to find someone with Peyton's blood type." The doc replied

"The only one I know that's her type is Mike but he's not answering his cell or his house line…" Lucas replied

"It's critical we get him in here…we're close to running out of her type of blood…she's losing it as fast as we're giving it to her."

Lucas then broke down at that

Twelve minutes later Lucas was at the hospital with Peyton being operated on as the others got there and was walking…screw the walking shit they were BOLTING through the door

"Were you able to get Nathan and Mike?" Skills asked with concern as Bevin was there along with Fergie, Junk and Mouth along with Karen, Deb Dan and Brooke

"Nah…I tried Nathan's house, not there, mine, not there, and their cells are on…just that they weren't picking up." Lucas replied

"So they don't know that Derrick came back?" Brooke asked

"Either that or Derrick paid them a visit before Peyton." Luke suggested

They sat down as they were trying to think of how to get in touch with me

"Brooke…Peyton asked me to tell you she's sorry for being harsh with you…" Lucas replied softly as Haley lifted up her head

"Lucas do you know the codes to Mike's place?" Haley asked as Luke sighed

"I think so…" Lucas replied as Skills said "We're taking Nathan's Dad's ride"


	7. Screwed up

During the drive

"You think he kept the codes the same?" Skills asked as he saw Lucas lean his head back and had it tilted so he was looking out the window and not

"That's the thing…it's not the simple "Guess-the-numbered-combo-on-the-number-pad." It's much different."

"How different?" Skills asked

"When we get there…you'll see it." Lucas stated

Forty minutes later

Nathan and I woke up slowly, groggily and heard a horn honking twice

We looked at each other then softly tongue kissed each other as he pulled out of me and tossed the condoms into the trash then he pulled me up as we grabbed a shower

Lucas and Skills walked to the door as they saw the embedded twenty inch LCD screen into the front door as Lucas tapped it the screen went active

A small part on the left was in a violet color then as it moved over it became regular blue. In the right corner there was two boxes one at the top one at the bottom. There was letters in four columns scrolling up then next to it was a grid of thirty-six icons with weird symbols and the center had nothing in it then next to the grid was an Icon window that was invisible then next to that was a triangle then a few centimeters was a wheel of six Icon windows then there is a button beneath and to the left of it…then beneath that was a small window scrolling text in a different font that was Alien to Lucas and Skills then there was four icon windows and the center of that was a symbol from the grid then underneath the grid was an Icon window as well with the words _Enter glyph password_

"So what's the code?" Skills asked

Lucas sighed as he was thinking it

"Uhh…"

He tapped part of the screen as a small keyboard was highlighted on there

Lucas typed in "Defiant4" as he was entering it: he saw the associated glyphs light up and heard a sound each time he entered the code then he hit the center icon with nothing on it

The screen changed to red as it displayed in two words

_ACCESS DENIED_

"Ahh he changed it!!" Lucas yelled

Skills put his hands on Luke's shoulders

"Calm down dawg…try a friend's name."

"It would have to be seven letters." Lucas sighed

"Try your brother first." Skills suggested

Lucas frowned then he entered his bro's name then the center icon

The screen then changed to green

_ACCESS GRANTED_

Lucas sighed as the door unlocked and they went in

They found us in my room half dressed with four bottles of JW on the floor empty with a camcorder on a tripod set up

"Damn!!" Skills stated as he saw the bottles on the floor

Lucas walked in with the pain from what happened to Peyton still on his face

"You two gotta come with me right now!!" Lucas stated as we looked at him with groggy looks

"It's Peyton!! Derrick came back and raped her! The doctors don't think she'll make it and you both got tested and they need someone with her blood type." Lucas stated as Nathan and I were SO suddenly sporting the guilty looks

Skills recognized the guilty looks as did Lucas

"What?" Skills asked

"Nate and I got drunk…we fucked a couple…Nathan fucked the guy's girlfriend as I fucked the girlfriend's boyfriend…they left thirty minutes ago." I replied

"You should be good to go blood donning wise." Luke replied as we left

When we got there we saw the others as Brooke saw us she stormed up to us with the tears evident as the pain and the hurt was in her voice as she slugged me hard on my face

"Where were you!?" Brooke asked

"I had like zero battery time to talk." I replied while wincing over Brooke's surprisingly powerful left jab

"What about you Nathan?" Haley asked as she walked up to us

"I left my cell at his place…I didn't know if he had an adapter for my cell or something I could charge my battery in" Nathan pointed out

The doc came up to me

"Are you Mike?"

"Yeah." I replied as he grabbed me and I followed him

When we got to a gurney he got me on it as he rolled up my sleeve

"Wait…I'm hoping that my BAL is back to double zero."

"We'll find out for sure." He replied as he drew the blood

Nathan sat down next to me as Lucas was there

He said it in a soft low voice

"You two weren't fucking each others brains out when this happened were you?"

"I don't remember what happened..." I replied

"But the camcorder." Luke whispered

"It would take an hour to decrypt the footage more depending on how long the tape was running for…" I replied

"You encrypt your tapes?" Nathan asked as I nodded

"Yeah" I replied

When the Doc was finished testing my blood

"Your BAL is double zero."

"Take the blood." I started to say but seconds later we heard Brooke scream out "NO!" fearing how pissed and hurt Brooke's going to be I feared the worst as did Nathan

"Is there a back way out of the hospital?" we asked quickly

He told me the way as Nathan and I took it and ran

When we got out we dove through the window of a Cab as we yelled out "DRIVE!!" while landing in the back seat

When we got to my place we ran in as I entered the code then we got in and I so locked the door

I went to my office as I jacked in and I changed the password then I saved it as it rebooted then I sighed

Then when I went to sit down I bolted back up as I was wincing

"You okay?" Nathan asked then he undid my pants and slid them down to see my ass was red as he winced

Then it hit us as we remembered

"They can't decrypt the tape?" Nathan asked again

"No…They'd need an alphanumeric high speed sequencer to decode the film." I replied as Nathan sighed

Our phones both rang

Then we looked to see it was Luke and a message

_Brooke and Haley are Livid and dangerously pissed_

We groaned

Then Nathan found a condom on the floor as he grabbed it and looked at it

"This is my size…" Nathan stated then he got a flashback of me and him kissing while he was fucking my brains out

"Mikey…" Nathan stated as I looked at him

"I think we did it again." Nathan replied worriedly

Nathan and I both went to my room as I grabbed the camcorder and looked at it then I looked at the camera again and saw it as Nathan saw me practically get white as a sheet

"What?" Nathan asked

"Umm…we're screwed." I asked as I slowly looked up at him to see his puzzled face

"How?" Nathan asked as he walked over then he saw

_Encryption mode _and the switch was on off. Not on

"What kind of tape is it?" Nathan asked

"It's one of the new ones that records to a DVD disc." I replied as I opened it and saw it was there

"We gotta destroy it!!" Nathan replied

I looked at him

"You said it yourself!! That tape is all Haley needs to play to win the divorce." Nathan replied as I put my hands on his shoulders

"Nathan I wanted you since I saw you!! I'm not trying to fuck up your marriage; no I didn't spike the drinks then or now!! But this would be all Haley needs as well…" I replied

"It's fucked up already!! Haley's pissed at both of us for not answering our cells from the first ring!!" Nathan replied

I sighed as I leaned my head back as he sat on the bed

"Nathan… (He looked at me with Misery in his eyes) They're not going to talk to either of us…Haley or Brooke especially…because we screwed up…we lost control…As far as they're concerned we're the ones who let Peyton die…and if Haley pressures Lucas enough he's going to spill what happened in Charlotte and what happened when the tape ran out." I replied

Nathan groaned

"Yeah…" I sat down as I put my arm around his shoulder

"It wouldn't even help if I were to pay for the Funeral and final arrangements…not to mention Peyton's Bio brother…he's Military…" I replied

Nathan sighed

"Yeah…he had a temper before and he's really going to have one now…" I replied

"Can you handle a Marine?" Nathan asked

"I'll have to be faster than him…Nathan I don't like pulling that side out."

"If you don't he'll put us in the hospital more specifically in the ICU section and there goes basketball for me." Nathan replied

I sighed as I knew it was the only way

"Come on." I replied

I got into the Military database by hacking in and I entered Derrick's name and saw the base he was at and then I saw how soon he could get a flight military or civilian to get to Charlotte then drive up from there

"Four hours is the soonest he can get a flight…it's quicker than driving up here." I replied as he nodded


	8. edge of a precipice

_Lucas's house_

"Lucas what did he mean by Charlotte?" Haley asked

Lucas SO didn't want to tell her as he was close to breaking

"If my friendship means anything to you!!" Haley stated

His mom and Dan walked in as he screamed out "ALL FUCKING RIGHT!!! I'll tell you!!"

Lucas sighed as he walked to the wall and leaned against it

"At the end of the tape part...drunk Brooke suggested something to an even drunker Chase and Nathan…and they went for it…three times…then again at the same motel in Charlotte where Nathan and I went to get tested for HCM…I had Mike come for emotional support…cause it seemed that he knew I had HCM even when I didn't"

"Are you saying that Mike slept with my husband twice back then two years ago, again when you got your HCM test?" Haley asked

Lucas closed his eyes at that "Yeah…"

He then walked to his room and grabbed his two bags and walked back out as he put his house key on the counter

He opened the door as he stopped

"We had a threesome…four times there…First it was Mike and me, then mike and Nathan, then Nathan and I, then Nathan and I double penetrating Mike…and yeah we taped that too…But what you don't know was that when after we all found out that he was a stalker…Mike didn't and slept with him…Nathan and I were the only ones who were able to keep him from taking his life at that…( He turns his head slightly) Now he's got to deal with Derrick…Derrick's military and he will be pissed at Mike when he should be pissed with the Stalker Derrick." Lucas then walked out and closed the door leaving Karen, Dan and Haley speechless

When he got to my place he pressed his finger on the scanner as the door unlocked and he pushed it open then closed it

He found us in the living room

"Let me guess...Haley used "IF our friendship meant anything to you." Routine" I stated without looking as I was sitting in the lay Z boy with my back to him as he nodded

"So they know." I whispered softly as Lucas leaned against the wall

"Yeah…Mike…" Lucas started as I turned my head to slightly face him Nathan slid back so he was slouched more on the couch as his left hand went to cover his face

He couldn't believe that I was right with Haley pressuring Lucas

"I know pal…it wasn't your fault…" I whispered then I stood up as the phone rang and I grabbed it

I hit the speakerphone as I said nothing

"_Mike? Damn it you better answer me!!_"

"Derrick…first off I did not know this would happen…I was too busy getting drunk and sleeping with randoms…second…by the time you get here you will be outnumbered five hundred and twelve to one…My people are on an intercept course to my place…and right now…they're more closer than you are." I replied

He hung up as I did as well

"Engage secondary power systems and tertiary power systems…Deploy the lads." I replied

Seconds later we were hearing hydraulic sounds then the wall changed to show a screen as we saw two Mech robot like droids there heavily armored and armed to the teeth

"If I have him killed JAG would most likely investigate the death and an inquiry would be held." I replied

Then the phone rang as I answered it

"What?"

"_This is Dr. Lewis from Tree Hill General Hospital…it would not have mattered if you had donated blood…we found out that the assailant had damaged her heart and her spleen…she had internal bleeding and there was nothing we could do…I explained it to the others as laymens term as I could…"_

"Her biological brother is on his way in…he's a Marine." I replied

"_Then that would be the African-American softly crying."_

"Explain it to him and walk him through it." I replied then I hung up and sighed

"So will Haley and Brooke hold you responsible for it?" Lucas asked

"The bigger question is will Karen and Dan be pissed over what the three of us have done." I replied

I heard the door knock as I grabbed a machine gun and I racked it up

I walked to the door and opened it with it in plain view as I saw Dan, and Karen and they saw the gun and my mood

"Are our sons here?"

"Answer this first: Are you going to accept it or not."

"I want him to tell me to my face." Dan replied as I looked at Karen

"This is just a shock…" She replied

I turned my head "Guys."

They came out to see Dan and Karen there

Dan looked at me

"Which one of our sons are you in love with?"

"They asked me that question and I told them the answer…you don't need to know." I replied

Then as Dan started to snarl he saw me raise it up with one hand

And he backed down

"I've been in love with Nathan for practically four years…and between the both of us we slept with nearly every single girl in Tree Hill…and I slept with nearly every single wife and husband in Tree hill." I replied


	9. Pleading

Later on…what was the point in going to prom?

Lucas was miserable…I stayed away from him not sure if he blamed me as did Nathan…I was in the kitchen when he stormed in and I saw the fury, pain and grief in his eyes

Lucas slammed me against the wall as I groaned then looked into his eyes: I saw that and much more on his angelic face and it so hurt me badly to see him this much in pain

"You want me dead don't you?" I asked softly

The look on his face…hurt me more than him slamming me against the wall

Then he couldn't even say a word then he walked away as I then went to my room and grabbed a duffle bag then I slipped away unnoticed

I knew I left my cell behind with it on

Hours later I was in New York in a motel room…I leaned against the door then slid all the way down to my heels as I broke down and cried silently

Two hours later back in Tree Hill

Nathan was looking around

"Have you seen Mike?" Nathan asked as Lucas frowned

"I…haven't seen him since I was trying to yell at him but I couldn't…even though I know it wasn't his fault…that it was Stalker Derrick who was responsible…"

They soon heard a music tone as they followed it into my room and then saw my cell on the bed as well as the dressers opened

Nathan grabbed it as he got into my voicemail and hit the speaker

_"Lucas…I'm sorry man…Tell Nathan I'm sorry as well…Before I left Tree Hill I put the DVD on Haley's bed with a note…she should be coming over frantic wondering if I'm going to take my own life…(Chuckles) You and Lucas were the only ones who pulled me back before and now…You two must really hate me…Nathan…I broke up your marriage…Haley's lawyer is a shark…she's going to convince her not to stop the divorce proceedings until it's finalized…but you have a kid…God my life sucks right now…I screwed up Two friendships (_Haley and Brooke walk in and listen)_ A marriage…still feel responsible for what happened…(Sniffs) I know how you and Lucas Think Nate…even Haley…(practically crying during the recording) you guys hate me…it's okay…you got over a week to stop me…I'm in Manhattan…exactly 183 hours…Find me…tell me that I'm wrong…that I'm not jumping to the wrong conclusions…Hell the big kicker is that even Peyton's brother hates me…and he hasn't confronted me about it…Please forgive me."_ Then the recording stopped

"Oh my god…" Haley stated softly making Lucas and Nathan look at her and Brooke

"Okay he's in Manhattan…it's still a fucking big place!!" Lucas pointed out then Nathan had an Idea

He found his dad there

"Dad shut up and listen…We're trying to save Mike from doing something idiotic and stupid…He's in Manhattan but we don't know where…"

Dan looked up as he said "What about the credit bureaus? They can notify anyone of any recent activity on anyone's credit cards including where it was used last."

"We don't know anyone there!!" Lucas sighed out as he was getting frazzled

Then the real Derrick walked in

"Where's Mike!!"

"We have 183 hours to stop him from taking his life…" Nathan stated

"Why would he?" Derrick asked

Brooke sighed

"Because he thinks we hate him for ruining Nathan's marriage to Haley, in his mind being the cause for Peyton dying and you wanting to kill him." She stated

Dan hung up his cell

"He took a chartered Jet to Manhattan and landed close to the seaport…then he checked into the Best Western Seaport Inn for 180 hours" Dan replied

"It took eighteen hours to get there from here." Brooke replied

They took Dan's SUV as Nathan used my cell's GPS program to get there


	10. In the End

_Dan's SUV_

Dan saw the way Nathan's head came up slowly

"What is it?" Dan asked

"If he believes that he's the cause for this mess…he's not going to wait seven and a half days…if he keeps seeing that one image that…" Nathan started

"Me…I slammed him against the wall and I wanted to hurt him but I then realized that it wasn't Mike I wanted to hurt…it was the other Derrick" Lucas replied

"He's not going to wait seven days." Nathan sighed

"Wait so how long do we have?" Dan asked

"Just floor it" Nathan sighed

When they got there they got to the inn I was at and into my room to see me on the floor, the knocked over nightstand and lamp and both bottles empty…

Nathan went ballistic with grief as he tried to get to me but Dan stopped him just as the paramedics walked in

Dan had to hold Nathan back as he was hysterical including Lucas as they rushed me to Mercy Hospital

They were in the ER as it took hours and hours

They nearly lost me four times on the table then the doc walked out

"We tried for hours…nearly lost him five times on the table but I kept telling him to hold on to something to stay alive and I guess whatever he was holding onto was enough…"

"He's stable?" Brooke asked

"He's on a four milligram morphine drip…and he's not in restraints wait ten minutes as we move him to a private room then you can go see him." The doc started to turn then he looked at the crowd there

"What drove him to do this? I mean he took twelve thousand milligrams of Advil tablets…usually people who want to end it all down one bottle not both unless they really didn't want to come back…and yet we were able to get him back five times."

They didn't answer then Skills said "It's been a fucked up week and a fucked up time for us…him especially…I think we never really thought of wondering how it would happen…"

"I need to know."

"There's this guy Derrick…not the brother in Military gear but another one…He didn't know he was a stalker and he came to me and told me that he slept with him…he evaded on how many times…when he found out Nate and Lucas were the only ones able to pull him back." Skills replied as the Doc nodded

Hours later I came to as I woke up and saw I was in a hospital room and the lights were off

Nathan saw me wake up as he tapped my hand and I looked at him and he saw the tears as he got up and pulled me into a hug

"It's okay!! They don't blame you…none of us do…we wanted to hurt Derrick not you…" Nathan whispered as I pulled him tight and just silently cried

He was rubbing my back as he said "I'm just glad we got to you in time"

The door opened and he felt me try to move away as he saw Lucas

"Mike…it's okay(Lucas raised his hands as one of them had a white flag in it) I don't blame you…I know I can't make you see that now but…I want you to understand that I wanted to hurt the other Derrick so do everyone that Peyton knew…You're not at fault for this." Lucas replied as I just didn't say anything and just cried harder silently

Come morning the others found me asleep…more like Nathan watching over me

"How is he?" Dan asked

"Shredded…I think he believes Lucas telling him that he's not at fault but I'm not sure." Nathan replied

"How did Haley take it?" Dan asked

"We're getting an annulment on the marriage but…I'm still going to be there for the baby." Nathan replied softly then added "Here for Mike as well…"

The second Nathan felt Dan's hand on his shoulder he stood up and pulled his dad into a hug while he was crying

"I came inches to losing him!! All over Derrick!!..." Nathan stated as Dan rubbed his back

"It's okay son…you just need to remember to be strong for Mike…he's more fragile than he appears…" Dan stated as Nathan nodded

Then the doctors walked in as I then was wincing from the damn light in my eye and I glared at them

"How are we feeling?" One of them asked as I felt my head rising up briefly

"I don't know" I whispered

"Do you feel suicidal?"

I looked at the doc

"I slept with a guy who I thought was normal turned out to be a stalker… then he came back to finish the job…how do you think I should feel?" I stated

Then two more people walked in as I sighed

"Let me guess: Special Victims Unit." I replied in a sigh then I got out of bed and stood up

"Yeah…we need to know why you were willing…"

I gestured to Nathan as Nathan revealed it

How Peyton met up with "Derrick" How I met up with him

"He slept with him once…." Nathan stated

"Twelve times (Nathan and the others look at me)…split into two days straight…" I replied as I grabbed a shirt a pair of boxers and cargo shorts then I went into the john to change then came back out two minutes later I braided my hair at a fast speed into a ponytail then I used two rubber bands at the ends and I moved it back

"So everything's fine now?"

I looked at the doctor

"Is it? Cause I want to spend June through August getting over it and not in Mercy Hospital." I replied

Nathan frowned "How'd you…" he asked

I indicated the bed rails

"Mercy has them…no other hospital in the city would." I replied

Then Haley walked in as she saw me get really nervous as she slowly touched my hand then pulled me into a hug

"It's okay…we both care a lot about him…" She replied as I slowly hugged her back

I pulled back and she saw why I had that fear look as she knew that Derrick walked in that and I was practically trying to climb out the window as he said

"Mike!! I'm not going to harm you!!" I whipped my head as he saw my wild eyed expression

"The Doctor walked me through it carefully making sure I understood everything…Peyton had internal bleeding from her spleen and he purposely made sure that her heart would bleed out…you're right I want to hurt Derrick bad…but I don't want to terrify you or make you pathologically afraid of me (Sees me slowly stop trying to get out the window) I know…you're thinking that I'm lying or trying to manipulate it to my advantage…but I'm not…what I want to do right now is apologize to you right now for making you think that I was trying to hurt you" Derrick replied as I moved away from the window slowly

I could tell that Derrick was going through his options carefully…and so picking the ones with the best results

I closed my eyes and was breathing slowly calming myself down

I grabbed my bag as Derrick frowned

"Where are you going?"

"Home: My…former parents live in this state and I want to put some distance before they realize I'm here and they start to torment me…" I replied

"We drove here." Dan replied

"I don't care if you flew here as long as we can leave." I replied

"We need to take care of the bills."

I pulled out my credit card and I signed the forms and when it was done I had it charged to my card and I didn't even bother to look at the receipt

Nathan looked at me

"By the way…I've been wondering to ask you…"

"Online site." I replied softly as he nodded

"But still I haven't seen one bill come to the house." Nathan replied as I looked at him and ticked off my fingers

"Internet, Cell, AMEX, Visa, Discover, MasterCard, Car Insurance, Onstar, Brinks, FIoS Bill, Electricity, phone tied into my Bank account and set up payment plans…I put a hundred on each bill…including the Gas bills." I replied as he nodded

"So that's what?" Nathan hinted

"ISP, TV and Phone 90, Cell buck thirty, AMEX is the Black card so that's automatically paid for via them, My Visa I haven't used in a while so that should be pretty much paid off same with my Discover and MasterCard." I replied

Later on we were driving back as I was lying in Nathan's lap as he continued to rub my back

"How much money do you have in your Bank account?" Nathan wondered

"Your age and CS combined." I replied as Nathan frowned then his eyebrows went up

"Wow."

"Yep." I replied

"How long was I unconscious?" I stated

"Four days." Nathan replied as I nodded

We then moved to the back of the SUV as I laid down on Nathan's abs and he continued to hold me while Dan was driving then Nathan heard my cell go off as he pulled it out and saw a NY number then he saw me look at it and roll my eyes

"That's no one other than the family that disowned and disinherited me as well as cut me off financially." I replied

Nathan turned it off as he said "We're changing your number and cell provider"

"Let me guess…Cingular."

"Why not?" Nathan asked

"If I'm going to use a cell phone it better double as a MP3 player besides I'm already with Cingular." I replied

"How many songs you have?"

"552 songs totaling forty-one hours, forty-nine minutes and sixteen seconds totaling two point sixty-seven gigabytes, forty seven videos totaling Eight point thirty-seven gigabytes combined total eleven point four gigabytes." I replied

"You tallied all of them up that fast?" Nathan asked

"Yep." I replied then I pulled out his cell and made a call as he chuckled

"I'm SO beyond interested in getting a new number and a PDA…Mike Chase…Tree Hill… (I gave my mobile number and passcode) yeah…here's what I want…jack up my plan to the six large in minutes plan…no not unity then Messaging extreme with Unlimited mobile to mobile messaging…then basically what I have on my existing service plan…the memory card reader/writer, Two SanDisk Micro SD memory card with SD adaptor…one gig and two gig…Stylus tri pack for the Palm 680…yes the 680 in Crimson or Customized in Black and blue…if not go Crimson…can it be shipped as I speak…throw it on my card…you guys have it on file… FEDEX…Second day air…okay…Oh…I want the new number to have the following last four digits 3323…thanks okay bye."

I flipped it closed and Nathan pocketed it

"You said you wanted a music phone."

"It is a music phone…" I replied

"No way." Nathan replied

"Nathan…why do you think PDA's have Windows mobile media player ten in them?" I asked

"Mike." Dan stated

"I know…I know." I replied

"What was I going to say?" Dan asked as I popped up

"I break Nathan's heart you'll try to break my neck." I replied

"There's no try in that part." Dan stated

"if you had read the part where it says I'm licensed to carry weapons and use weapons of various types…" I drifted

Nathan pulled me down as he sighed


	11. Four Days later

_Dan's SUV_

Dan saw the way Nathan's head came up slowly

"What is it?" Dan asked

"If he believes that he's the cause for this mess…he's not going to wait seven and a half days…if he keeps seeing that one image that…" Nathan started

"Me…I slammed him against the wall and I wanted to hurt him but I then realized that it wasn't Mike I wanted to hurt…it was the other Derrick" Lucas replied

"He's not going to wait seven days." Nathan sighed

"Wait so how long do we have?" Dan asked

"Just floor it" Nathan sighed

When they got there they got to the inn I was at and into my room to see me on the floor, the knocked over nightstand and lamp and both bottles empty…

Nathan went ballistic with grief as he tried to get to me but Dan stopped him just as the paramedics walked in

Dan had to hold Nathan back as he was hysterical including Lucas as they rushed me to Mercy Hospital

They were in the ER as it took hours and hours

They nearly lost me four times on the table then the doc walked out

"We tried for hours…nearly lost him five times on the table but I kept telling him to hold on to something to stay alive and I guess whatever he was holding onto was enough…"

"He's stable?" Brooke asked

"He's on a four milligram morphine drip…and he's not in restraints wait ten minutes as we move him to a private room then you can go see him." The doc started to turn then he looked at the crowd there

"What drove him to do this? I mean he took twelve thousand milligrams of Advil tablets…usually people who want to end it all down one bottle not both unless they really didn't want to come back…and yet we were able to get him back five times."

They didn't answer then Skills said "It's been a fucked up week and a fucked up time for us…him especially…I think we never really thought of wondering how it would happen…"

"I need to know."

"There's this guy Derrick…not the brother in Military gear but another one…He didn't know he was a stalker and he came to me and told me that he slept with him…he evaded on how many times…when he found out Nate and Lucas were the only ones able to pull him back." Skills replied as the Doc nodded

Hours later I came to as I woke up and saw I was in a hospital room and the lights were off

Nathan saw me wake up as he tapped my hand and I looked at him and he saw the tears as he got up and pulled me into a hug

"It's okay!! They don't blame you…none of us do…we wanted to hurt Derrick not you…" Nathan whispered as I pulled him tight and just silently cried

He was rubbing my back as he said "I'm just glad we got to you in time"

The door opened and he felt me try to move away as he saw Lucas

"Mike…it's okay(Lucas raised his hands as one of them had a white flag in it) I don't blame you…I know I can't make you see that now but…I want you to understand that I wanted to hurt the other Derrick so do everyone that Peyton knew…You're not at fault for this." Lucas replied as I just didn't say anything and just cried harder silently

Come morning the others found me asleep…more like Nathan watching over me

"How is he?" Dan asked

"Shredded…I think he believes Lucas telling him that he's not at fault but I'm not sure." Nathan replied

"How did Haley take it?" Dan asked

"We're getting an annulment on the marriage but…I'm still going to be there for the baby." Nathan replied softly then added "Here for Mike as well…"

The second Nathan felt Dan's hand on his shoulder he stood up and pulled his dad into a hug while he was crying

"I came inches to losing him!! All over Derrick!!..." Nathan stated as Dan rubbed his back

"It's okay son…you just need to remember to be strong for Mike…he's more fragile than he appears…" Dan stated as Nathan nodded

Then the doctors walked in as I then was wincing from the damn light in my eye and I glared at them

"How are we feeling?" One of them asked as I felt my head rising up briefly

"I don't know" I whispered

"Do you feel suicidal?"

I looked at the doc

"I slept with a guy who I thought was normal turned out to be a stalker… then he came back to finish the job…how do you think I should feel?" I stated

Then two more people walked in as I sighed

"Let me guess: Special Victims Unit." I replied in a sigh then I got out of bed and stood up

"Yeah…we need to know why you were willing…"

I gestured to Nathan as Nathan revealed it

How Peyton met up with "Derrick" How I met up with him

"He slept with him once…." Nathan stated

"Twelve times (Nathan and the others look at me)…split into two days straight…" I replied as I grabbed a shirt a pair of boxers and cargo shorts then I went into the john to change then came back out two minutes later I braided my hair at a fast speed into a ponytail then I used two rubber bands at the ends and I moved it back

"So everything's fine now?"

I looked at the doctor

"Is it? Cause I want to spend June through August getting over it and not in Mercy Hospital." I replied

Nathan frowned "How'd you…" he asked

I indicated the bed rails

"Mercy has them…no other hospital in the city would." I replied

Then Haley walked in as she saw me get really nervous as she slowly touched my hand then pulled me into a hug

"It's okay…we both care a lot about him…" She replied as I slowly hugged her back

I pulled back and she saw why I had that fear look as she knew that Derrick walked in that and I was practically trying to climb out the window as he said

"Mike!! I'm not going to harm you!!" I whipped my head as he saw my wild eyed expression

"The Doctor walked me through it carefully making sure I understood everything…Peyton had internal bleeding from her spleen and he purposely made sure that her heart would bleed out…you're right I want to hurt Derrick bad…but I don't want to terrify you or make you pathologically afraid of me (Sees me slowly stop trying to get out the window) I know…you're thinking that I'm lying or trying to manipulate it to my advantage…but I'm not…what I want to do right now is apologize to you right now for making you think that I was trying to hurt you" Derrick replied as I moved away from the window slowly

I could tell that Derrick was going through his options carefully…and so picking the ones with the best results

I closed my eyes and was breathing slowly calming myself down

I grabbed my bag as Derrick frowned

"Where are you going?"

"Home: My…former parents live in this state and I want to put some distance before they realize I'm here and they start to torment me…" I replied

"We drove here." Dan replied

"I don't care if you flew here as long as we can leave." I replied

"We need to take care of the bills."

I pulled out my credit card and I signed the forms and when it was done I had it charged to my card and I didn't even bother to look at the receipt

Nathan looked at me

"By the way…I've been wondering to ask you…"

"Online site." I replied softly as he nodded

"But still I haven't seen one bill come to the house." Nathan replied as I looked at him and ticked off my fingers

"Internet, Cell, AMEX, Visa, Discover, MasterCard, Car Insurance, Onstar, Brinks, FIoS Bill, Electricity, phone tied into my Bank account and set up payment plans…I put a hundred on each bill…including the Gas bills." I replied as he nodded

"So that's what?" Nathan hinted

"ISP, TV and Phone 90, Cell buck thirty, AMEX is the Black card so that's automatically paid for via them, My Visa I haven't used in a while so that should be pretty much paid off same with my Discover and MasterCard." I replied

Later on we were driving back as I was lying in Nathan's lap as he continued to rub my back

"How much money do you have in your Bank account?" Nathan wondered

"Your age and CS combined." I replied as Nathan frowned then his eyebrows went up

"Wow."

"Yep." I replied

"How long was I unconscious?" I stated

"Four days." Nathan replied as I nodded

We then moved to the back of the SUV as I laid down on Nathan's abs and he continued to hold me while Dan was driving then Nathan heard my cell go off as he pulled it out and saw a NY number then he saw me look at it and roll my eyes

"That's no one other than the family that disowned and disinherited me as well as cut me off financially." I replied

Nathan turned it off as he said "We're changing your number and cell provider"

"Let me guess…Cingular."

"Why not?" Nathan asked

"If I'm going to use a cell phone it better double as a MP3 player besides I'm already with Cingular." I replied

"How many songs you have?"

"552 songs totaling forty-one hours, forty-nine minutes and sixteen seconds totaling two point sixty-seven gigabytes, forty seven videos totaling Eight point thirty-seven gigabytes combined total eleven point four gigabytes." I replied

"You tallied all of them up that fast?" Nathan asked

"Yep." I replied then I pulled out his cell and made a call as he chuckled

"I'm SO beyond interested in getting a new number and a PDA…Mike Chase…Tree Hill… (I gave my mobile number and passcode) yeah…here's what I want…jack up my plan to the six large in minutes plan…no not unity then Messaging extreme with Unlimited mobile to mobile messaging…then basically what I have on my existing service plan…the memory card reader/writer, Two SanDisk Micro SD memory card with SD adaptor…one gig and two gig…Stylus tri pack for the Palm 680…yes the 680 in Crimson or Customized in Black and blue…if not go Crimson…can it be shipped as I speak…throw it on my card…you guys have it on file… FEDEX…Second day air…okay…Oh…I want the new number to have the following last four digits 3323…thanks okay bye."

I flipped it closed and Nathan pocketed it

"You said you wanted a music phone."

"It is a music phone…" I replied

"No way." Nathan replied

"Nathan…why do you think PDA's have Windows mobile media player ten in them?" I asked

"Mike." Dan stated

"I know…I know." I replied

"What was I going to say?" Dan asked as I popped up

"I break Nathan's heart you'll try to break my neck." I replied

"There's no try in that part." Dan stated

"if you had read the part where it says I'm licensed to carry weapons and use weapons of various types…" I drifted

Nathan pulled me down as he sighed


	12. setting a trap

_Dan's SUV_

Dan saw the way Nathan's head came up slowly

"What is it?" Dan asked

"If he believes that he's the cause for this mess…he's not going to wait seven and a half days…if he keeps seeing that one image that…" Nathan started

"Me…I slammed him against the wall and I wanted to hurt him but I then realized that it wasn't Mike I wanted to hurt…it was the other Derrick" Lucas replied

"He's not going to wait seven days." Nathan sighed

"Wait so how long do we have?" Dan asked

"Just floor it" Nathan sighed

When they got there they got to the inn I was at and into my room to see me on the floor, the knocked over nightstand and lamp and both bottles empty…

Nathan went ballistic with grief as he tried to get to me but Dan stopped him just as the paramedics walked in

Dan had to hold Nathan back as he was hysterical including Lucas as they rushed me to Mercy Hospital

They were in the ER as it took hours and hours

They nearly lost me four times on the table then the doc walked out

"We tried for hours…nearly lost him five times on the table but I kept telling him to hold on to something to stay alive and I guess whatever he was holding onto was enough…"

"He's stable?" Brooke asked

"He's on a four milligram morphine drip…and he's not in restraints wait ten minutes as we move him to a private room then you can go see him." The doc started to turn then he looked at the crowd there

"What drove him to do this? I mean he took twelve thousand milligrams of Advil tablets…usually people who want to end it all down one bottle not both unless they really didn't want to come back…and yet we were able to get him back five times."

They didn't answer then Skills said "It's been a fucked up week and a fucked up time for us…him especially…I think we never really thought of wondering how it would happen…"

"I need to know."

"There's this guy Derrick…not the brother in Military gear but another one…He didn't know he was a stalker and he came to me and told me that he slept with him…he evaded on how many times…when he found out Nate and Lucas were the only ones able to pull him back." Skills replied as the Doc nodded

Hours later I came to as I woke up and saw I was in a hospital room and the lights were off

Nathan saw me wake up as he tapped my hand and I looked at him and he saw the tears as he got up and pulled me into a hug

"It's okay!! They don't blame you…none of us do…we wanted to hurt Derrick not you…" Nathan whispered as I pulled him tight and just silently cried

He was rubbing my back as he said "I'm just glad we got to you in time"

The door opened and he felt me try to move away as he saw Lucas

"Mike…it's okay(Lucas raised his hands as one of them had a white flag in it) I don't blame you…I know I can't make you see that now but…I want you to understand that I wanted to hurt the other Derrick so do everyone that Peyton knew…You're not at fault for this." Lucas replied as I just didn't say anything and just cried harder silently

Come morning the others found me asleep…more like Nathan watching over me

"How is he?" Dan asked

"Shredded…I think he believes Lucas telling him that he's not at fault but I'm not sure." Nathan replied

"How did Haley take it?" Dan asked

"We're getting an annulment on the marriage but…I'm still going to be there for the baby." Nathan replied softly then added "Here for Mike as well…"

The second Nathan felt Dan's hand on his shoulder he stood up and pulled his dad into a hug while he was crying

"I came inches to losing him!! All over Derrick!!..." Nathan stated as Dan rubbed his back

"It's okay son…you just need to remember to be strong for Mike…he's more fragile than he appears…" Dan stated as Nathan nodded

Then the doctors walked in as I then was wincing from the damn light in my eye and I glared at them

"How are we feeling?" One of them asked as I felt my head rising up briefly

"I don't know" I whispered

"Do you feel suicidal?"

I looked at the doc

"I slept with a guy who I thought was normal turned out to be a stalker… then he came back to finish the job…how do you think I should feel?" I stated

Then two more people walked in as I sighed

"Let me guess: Special Victims Unit." I replied in a sigh then I got out of bed and stood up

"Yeah…we need to know why you were willing…"

I gestured to Nathan as Nathan revealed it

How Peyton met up with "Derrick" How I met up with him

"He slept with him once…." Nathan stated

"Twelve times (Nathan and the others look at me)…split into two days straight…" I replied as I grabbed a shirt a pair of boxers and cargo shorts then I went into the john to change then came back out two minutes later I braided my hair at a fast speed into a ponytail then I used two rubber bands at the ends and I moved it back

"So everything's fine now?"

I looked at the doctor

"Is it? Cause I want to spend June through August getting over it and not in Mercy Hospital." I replied

Nathan frowned "How'd you…" he asked

I indicated the bed rails

"Mercy has them…no other hospital in the city would." I replied

Then Haley walked in as she saw me get really nervous as she slowly touched my hand then pulled me into a hug

"It's okay…we both care a lot about him…" She replied as I slowly hugged her back

I pulled back and she saw why I had that fear look as she knew that Derrick walked in that and I was practically trying to climb out the window as he said

"Mike!! I'm not going to harm you!!" I whipped my head as he saw my wild eyed expression

"The Doctor walked me through it carefully making sure I understood everything…Peyton had internal bleeding from her spleen and he purposely made sure that her heart would bleed out…you're right I want to hurt Derrick bad…but I don't want to terrify you or make you pathologically afraid of me (Sees me slowly stop trying to get out the window) I know…you're thinking that I'm lying or trying to manipulate it to my advantage…but I'm not…what I want to do right now is apologize to you right now for making you think that I was trying to hurt you" Derrick replied as I moved away from the window slowly

I could tell that Derrick was going through his options carefully…and so picking the ones with the best results

I closed my eyes and was breathing slowly calming myself down

I grabbed my bag as Derrick frowned

"Where are you going?"

"Home: My…former parents live in this state and I want to put some distance before they realize I'm here and they start to torment me…" I replied

"We drove here." Dan replied

"I don't care if you flew here as long as we can leave." I replied

"We need to take care of the bills."

I pulled out my credit card and I signed the forms and when it was done I had it charged to my card and I didn't even bother to look at the receipt

Nathan looked at me

"By the way…I've been wondering to ask you…"

"Online site." I replied softly as he nodded

"But still I haven't seen one bill come to the house." Nathan replied as I looked at him and ticked off my fingers

"Internet, Cell, AMEX, Visa, Discover, MasterCard, Car Insurance, Onstar, Brinks, DirecTV Bill, Electricity, phone tied into my Bank account and set up payment plans…I put a hundred on each bill…including the Gas bills." I replied as he nodded

"So that's what?" Nathan hinted

"ISP is 50, Cell buck thirty, AMEX is the Black card so that's automatically paid for via them, My Visa I haven't used in a while so that should be pretty much paid off same with my Discover and MasterCard." I replied

Later on we were driving back as I was lying in Nathan's lap as he continued to rub my back

"How much money do you have in your Bank account?" Nathan wondered

"Your age and CS combined." I replied as Nathan frowned then his eyebrows went up

"Wow."

"Yep." I replied

"How long was I unconscious?" I stated

"Four days." Nathan replied as I nodded

We then moved to the back of the SUV as I laid down on Nathan's abs and he continued to hold me while Dan was driving then Nathan heard my cell go off as he pulled it out and saw a NY number then he saw me look at it and roll my eyes

"That's no one other than the family that disowned and disinherited me as well as cut me off financially." I replied

Nathan turned it off as he said "We're changing your number and cell provider"

"Let me guess…Cingular."

"Why not?" Nathan asked

"If I'm going to use a cell phone it better double as a MP3 player besides I'm already with Cingular." I replied

"How many songs you have?"

"552 songs totaling forty-one hours, forty-nine minutes and sixteen seconds totaling two point sixty-seven gigabytes, forty seven videos totaling Eight point thirty-seven gigabytes combined total eleven point four gigabytes." I replied

"You tallied all of them up that fast?" Nathan asked

"Yep." I replied then I pulled out his cell and made a call as he chuckled

"I'm SO beyond interested in getting a new number and a PDA…Mike Chase…Tree Hill… (I gave my mobile number and passcode) yeah…here's what I want…jack up my plan to the six large in minutes plan…no not unity then Messaging extreme with Unlimited mobile to mobile messaging…then basically what I have on my existing service plan…the memory card reader/writer, Two SanDisk Micro SD memory card with SD adaptor…one gig and two gig…Stylus tri pack for the Palm 680…yes the 680 in Crimson or Customized in Black and blue…if not go Crimson…can it be shipped as I speak…throw it on my card…you guys have it on file… FEDEX…Second day air…okay…Oh…I want the new number to have the following last four digits 3323…thanks okay bye."

I flipped it closed and Nathan pocketed it

"You said you wanted a music phone."

"It is a music phone…" I replied

"No way." Nathan replied

"Nathan…why do you think PDA's have Windows mobile media player ten in them?" I asked

"Mike." Dan stated

"I know…I know." I replied

"What was I going to say?" Dan asked as I popped up

"I break Nathan's heart you'll try to break my neck." I replied

"There's no try in that part." Dan stated

"if you had read the part where it says I'm licensed to carry weapons and use weapons of various types…" I drifted

Nathan pulled me down as he sighed


	13. Pushing the limits again

It was two weeks after I had killed Derrick by slicing his Carotid and femoral artery expertly like a Doc would

I found myself lying on a shrink's couch

"What drove you to take your life?"

"Let's start with the fact that I slept with a stalker twelve times for two days straight: never realized he was a stalker till I was told then my boyfriend and his brother saved me from taking it then…later on backwash from a sex tape that I was part of was shown at a party and it went spiraling into the shitter after that….It also brought up all these old feelings from my boyfriend and some that I kept deep down…we then started to have a secret relationship…till the stalker returned and killed one of my friends…(sees opening shrink's mouth) Let me finish or I'll never get it out and clam up. (He nods at that) he raped her then killed her by leaving her with fatal internal bleeding…and at that time he was raping her…my boyfriend was fucking my brains out at our place when this was all going down…earlier that day I had my former adoptive parents call me…told me I was worthless really made me feel like shit…then when we found out that the stalker was back and Peyton was critically hanging on…it was still too late even then… and then her boyfriend had a mixed lot of emotions going on and I could see that he was blaming me…that face pushed me close to the edge and I was already one step over when I fled to Manhattan…I bought two bottles of Advil tablets and went to a motel I even left a message on my cell and then I saw her…Peyton…she just pushed me with a Greyhound Bus, airlifted me with a Russian MIG 29 and then let me fall from thirty thousand feet…I held on to my boyfriend…that's what kept me alive…"

"Does he know?"

"That mentioning her name can put me back to where I was? No…but I'll tell him tonight." I stated softly

An hour later I went outside and saw Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Skills and Mouth there

I was puzzled as Luke stepped up "Relax…and breathe man…We're spending time with you…Derrick wanted to but…" he stated till I said

"That's not what pushed me so far over the edge." I whispered out

We got in as I was lying on my back with Nathan there

"What happened?" Nathan asked

I closed my eyes as I told them what happened…

"The shrink told me to distance myself from that name…"

"And you told him about you not eating right?" Nathan pointed out

"Yes Dad." I stated making him smile softly

"The doc said that taking twelve thousand milligrams could have damaged your stomach." Lucas replied

"I take it you're not going to the funeral?" Brooke replied

I didn't answer that as I rolled over and closed my eyes

When we got home I went inside and started to be brooding

The others knew it would take time for me to get over it and move on…not from the Funeral from me nearly taking my life…

I had the teachers doing the finals come over and give them to me there…I couldn't go back and see the glares, the stares and most likely speculate them thinking "How could they be friends with someone who let their friend die or even be speaking to him at all?"

Sometime later I felt a hand on my shoulder as I leaned back into that person with my eyes closed and felt that hand stroking and yet I think something was telling me to look…and as I did my eyes went wide as I SO bolted and managed to send a message on my cell

When I saw it was sent I managed to knock out Derrick and bound, gag and handcuff his ass

Nathan was in school when his cell went off and saw

_Remember us talking about Derrick and that feeling I couldn't shake? Yeah well he's standing in front of me consider this a distress call._

Nathan froze as the others saw it

Then He bolted as the others ran with him save Haley who was pregnant

When they there Nathan bypassed the lock as he got in there to see me on the floor curled up with Derrick, bound, gagged and hand cuffed trying to get out of it then he saw them as he got the gag out of his mouth

"Mikey….your ass was SO tight and hot that reminded me of Mink, Velvet, silk, and satin all in one." Derrick stated as I was so rocking back and forth as well as being curled up into a tight ball

Skills and Luke had to pull Nathan away from Derrick then they had to pull Lucas from him too

When the cops got there

"How did he get in?" Nathan asked

I was so having a panic attack as Brooke sat with me and rocked with me

I broke down again

Then I heard "Mikey killed my brother who looked exactly like me save how big my cock is…thanks for that Man!!"

I was moaning in pain as they got him out of there fast before I lost it and snapped his neck

Then I heard

"Mike…Peyton screamed your name out as I rap…."

I bolted up and ran to him as I grabbed him and SO snapped his neck then as his body jerked twice I dropped him to the ground then cut off the ropes and undid the handcuffs then without realizing it I was shaking

They got Derrick's corpse out of there as Nathan started to walk me out

I wouldn't budge

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered out softly

"My place." Nathan replied

"This is your place." I whispered out

"No My dad's house Chaser…"

"Why?"

"Your house is a crime scene." The cop replied

I looked at him

"No…"

They sighed knowing it was beyond rugged for me

As we were walking out

Nathan heard "I thought he was you." As did the others

When we got there Nathan guided me to his room as I curled up on the bed.

Nathan silently went back downstairs as he saw them

"How is he….wait…scratch that." Luke replied

Nathan broke down as he sobbed out "He didn't know how he got in…but he thought it was me"

It was a mess for all

Nathan was a wreck after finding out that I thought he was Derrick

"It's okay." Dan whispered then they heard my cell go off as Nathan frowned

"No one else knows his new number." He replied as Skills walked back in with it

"It's a New York number." He replied as it went to voicemail and when it finished

Lucas recognized the number

"That's his adoptive parents number." He replied as Nathan listened to it then instantly hit the seven button to delete it then he turned it off.

Dan went up to see me as I was still curled up

"How you doing?" he asked

I looked at him

"I thought he was Nathan…" I whispered out as Dan nodded

"I know…he took advantage of you again."

I sat up slowly

"Dan…they call random…but their goal is to make me feel worse…to drive me to take my life… (Not realizing the others were outside the door) How can I tell him that in New York I saw Peyton that she pushed me over the edge…and don't get me started on my…former parents and family…Their family problems tied in with mine can make you, Deb's and Nathan's relationship and family problems seem like the Walton's…"

Dan sat down next to me as he put his arm around my shoulder

"New York…wasn't the first time that you tried it was it?" Dan asked

"No…(Nathan closes his eyes and silently sighs at that as Lucas and Haley put their hands on him) They blamed me…My brother…he didn't give a rats ass that I'm gay Dan…So we were out and…we got ambushed…He lied to them and told them that I was straight and he wasn't…They killed him…I held him as he died…They blame me for that…calls me on his birthday and when he died…Whenever Dad lost a client he blamed it on me…I so wanted to…but I realized it would give them satisfaction and knowing that they would have a party celebrating that I…the trouble maker took my own life…They never called me by my name…it was always Jinx or worthless…When they finally disowned and disinherited me The Judge asked me if I had anything else to say to them…I thanked them for doing this…They're not going to stop till they drive me over the edge…I can change my number…it would take them a week before they find it and call me…"

"You have someone who's counting on you…who will be there regardless…" Dan replied as I nodded softly "I know…" I replied

An hour later Nathan was holding me as the doorbell rang then Dan opened it to show two police officers

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Mike Chase here?"

Nathan saw me stand up as I walked over to Dan

"Let me guess…NYPD asked you to have me arrested and extradited to Manhattan for something I did when I've been here."

"You raped a woman."

"Nice try. For a while I was in Mercy under suicide watch…"

"We still have to bring you in and sort this out."

"Fine." I replied softly

Twelve hours later we get it sorted out that it was a friend of the family that falsely accused me because my former parents bought her a Jag to do it

When I got home…I just curled up in bed with Nathan holding me

Sometime in the middle of the night Nathan was woken up as he saw it was me as he moved next to me and held me

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked

I handed him my Treo

He saw the message

_We will never stop hounding you_

_You can change your numbers and we'll find them out_

_We won't stop till you take your life or die_

Nathan sighed as he pulled me into his arms


	14. putting a contract together

Nathan then stepped out with my cell as he made a call

"Lucas…yeah sorry for waking you up this late at night but…Mike got another message from his parents…They're never going to stop hounding him until he takes his life or dies…He's a fucking wreck…I don't know what is going to happen or what he'll do." Nathan replied

Later on that day…

Brooke, and Haley were watching TV when it instantly went to the news and a live press conference

They saw me standing there as I was pissed

"Sorry for having to interrupt the local shows but this can't wait…this is being broadcasted world wide on my insistence and Dan's help…(Holds up a check) This is a copy of a check of Five million dollars…it went into a new account just five minutes ago…I have also contacted a lot of Mercs, assassins, Hitmen basically contract killers…no offense meant…To my parents…in Manhattan…(Then their pics were shown from their drivers licenses) Please note the pictures of your targets…If anything should happen to me or to Nathan Scott oh say a slip down a flight of stairs, slip in the tub…anything other than old age…it will then be a race to the first hitman, Merc or anyone of the people I contacted to take them out…how is up to you as long as they are very very much dead Five million to the first one if anything should happen to Nathan or to me…You started this by telling me you would never stop till I'm dead…I'm just pulling a page out of the Michael Garaboldi playbook anyway…I hope you have a very…nice life…cause I'm pretty much sure that they are ALL moving to New York at this very moment to stay close to you and track you and to track each other…you basically drove me to make sure I would be safe…I'm tired of being afraid…I'm tired of running, I'm tired of crying over trying to figure out what harebrained scheme you're going to do to try to push me over the edge…You tried it with the false allegations of Rape…that was shot down twelve hours later…Have a nice life." I replied as it jumped to the newsroom

Brooke and Haley looked at each other

"Wow…" Brooke replied speechless

Mouth and the others were watching it in the classrooms as they were stunned that I would do that

I came in later as I sat down

Lucas looked at me "Are you insane? You just issued a contract on your parents!!"

"I finally have a grip on my life Luke…I'm not letting them push me around anymore…(Turns to face him) They would not have stopped until I was dead by any way possible…This just puts a noose around their neck…They do something to me…they have to suffer retribution by having to look over their shoulders…worrying for the rest of their lives…NYPD can't do shit to me and neither can Tree Hill PD…It's not facilitation of Murder or conspiracy to commit murder Everyone knows about it on the planet." I replied

"Okay I understand that you wanted your life back…"

"Lucas…you couldn't understand…Maybe I can try to break it down for you…Remember how Dan was before he took the nice road?"

Lucas nodded "Forty times worse than that." I stated as his eyes went wide and I nodded

His eyes narrowed 'They abused you?'

I rose my left eyebrow as that said 'Nathan does not know about my plastic surgery I had done to get rid of the scars that were on my back or on my arm…the right one."

He frowned and narrowed 'Why not tell him?'

I closed my eyes as that said "The first thing he'd do is go to Manhattan find them and kill them himself and then he'd be in jail for first degree murder."

Principal Turner walked in

"Michael." He replied as I looked at him

"What?" I asked

"You have a phone call from NYPD."

"Woman's voice?" I asked

He jerked his head back "Yeah."

"Tell her I'll call her on her cell." I replied as I pulled it out then I dialed the number and then pressed send

"Detective…you wanted to talk…I have my ways…Oh NOW they want to talk…I guess a death threat backed up by a contract hit can make anyone want to talk to resolve this…I want their contacts in the cell companies… cause It's pretty grimy that I went from T-mobile, to Verizon, to Nextel, and now to Cingular and within two weeks they had my cell phone number…What Ex girlfriend? I never had a girlfriend to begin with when I was in Manhattan…Tree Hill? I slept with nearly every single girl in the high school, nearly every single wife and nearly all of the husbands here as well…we split and remained friends…of course I waited a week before sleeping with someone else…Not a chance darling…When I was a kid I was supposed to have the chicken Pox but never did…till I hit seventeen…then it left with a side effect…my doctor in Tree hill knows about it cause he had me tested…so basically I couldn't have knocked up anyone…"

Lucas mouthed "How many people did you sleep with?"

"My number's on your recent call list…yeah…thank you." I hung up

"One on one, threesomes with Nathan, Threesomes with the wife and husband, threesomes with the wife and her lover, threesomes with the husband and his friend from work…" Lucas shook his hand "In general…bottom line all together."

"Oh…Tree Hill…Charlotte…Miami…total is 233." I replied

Lucas's eyes went wide as did Haley's

"I guess I should've called _you_ Fabio." Haley replied

"(Sheepish voice) I really don't think you should say that considering it belongs to someone else." I replied

"Who else could be called Fab…(realizing what meant by someone) Ohhhh….(gets an embarrassed look on her face)"

"Yeah…"

"I thought it was Crimson Sunrise?" Lucas stated

"So good we named a GALAXY after it." I replied

"With your new relationship?" Lucas stated 'With Nathan?'

I nodded

"I miss him being insatiable and his sexual appetite…"

"Whoa!! You're dating a love machine!?" Brooke stated as that was 'NATHAN!? Was a love machine all this time!?"

I nodded "Yeah…I think I'll surprise him." I replied

"So after High school…" Lucas stated

"We talked it over and I told him where it felt right for him without being pressured by anyone…"

"So?" Lucas asked


	15. Shadows

It was a week after the funeral

I took a huge risk to my mental sanity as I went to go to Peyton's grave…by myself.

When I got there I sighed as I set flowers on her grave

I crouched down as I had tears falling

"P. Sawyer…I know you can never forgive me…I screwed up…I'm trying to get past it…and it's hard…

Half of the school gave me disgusted looks…the other half… "I can't believe they're still friends with someone who couldn't even help out their friend in need." It hurts…I could lie to myself and say…I'm over it…it's in the past…but I couldn't…I'm doing therapy to try to get over seeing your image and me trying to end my life…Right now…I got two months to go till graduation and I'm out of high school. Larry looks at me a lot differently…and he doesn't try to hide it…But right now…I'm thinking about moving from Tree Hill…Peyton…I'm sorry." I replied as I stood up to my full height

Behind me a few feet away was Skills, Brooke and Haley with Nathan in his truck

I then walked to my ride and when I got in I started it up and headed home.

When I got home… I went in and fell asleep on the Chaise in the Lanai…

Come morning Nathan and Haley found me outside to see Skills sitting close watching me

"He had a few nightmares last night…he's still shredded over it." Skills replied

"How…long have you been out here?" Haley asked

"I shadowed him since he left...he just passed out like around four in the afternoon." Skills replied


End file.
